Taste
by clueless-chan
Summary: Gojyo came home drunk as usual, PWP, smut, yaoi.


**Taste**  
Saiyuki, GojyoxHakkai  
R  
Warning: as usual  
Disclaimer: whatever 

Specially written for **paxnirvana**

He came home drunk. And stumbled down at the porch.

Well, what else was new?

Except that for once, he did not reek the smell of sex. Or women, other than the sharp stank of various perfumes combined with alcohol.

Maybe the latter explained a bit why he came home drunk.

Still, it was not funny having to drag him from the porch to the bed.

For a rather skinny person, Gojyo was quite heavy, Hakkai thought. But he knew why. Gojyo was all muscles and no excess fat.

Still…

Sighing heavily, Hakkai hauled Gojyo up to the bed and dropped him on the mattress carelessly. The mattress sunk with his weight and Gojyo moaned at the violence.

He opened his eyes and stared at Hakkai, who was standing by the bedside with arms over his chest. Gojyo made a painful groan, then laughed uncontrollably.

"She…," Gojyo started to speak, raising one hand as if he wanted to catch Hakkai's attention. Hakkai snorted in disgust. "She said I'm a loser."

Another harsh laughter filled the small apartment.

"You're drunk," snapped Hakkai, totally not amused. In the morning, when the effect of alcohol subsided, Gojyo would puke. And sometimes, Gojyo forgot to run to the bathroom to puke properly into the toilet bowl. Hakkai was not happy at the future sight.

Gojyo put one finger on his lips, hushing Hakkai. "I'm not…"

And he laughed again as if he remembered something very funny.

"Gojyo," said Hakkai, his tone a bit milder.

"Shhhh… she said… I'm a loser," Gojyo ignored Hakkai. "She must be an idiot… I won all rounds… but still she said…"

Hakkai sat down at the edge of the bed and reached out for Gojyo's boots.

"Oh yeah, baby… that's what a good wife should do…," Gojyo moaned.

Hakkai sighed. "Gojyo, you're not married."

Gojyo laughed. Hakkai tossed the boots to the floor, the loud thumping sound seemed to snap something back in Gojyo's head because he started to ramble again.

"She's an idiot… but I can forgive her… because she's beautiful… And if she let me sleep with her…"

Hakkai reached for the buttons of Gojyo's shirt.

"Fuck!" Gojyo yanked Hakkai's hands away from his shirt. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Undressing you," snapped Hakkai, his patience had reached the limit. "Since it is obvious that you cannot do it yourself and your shirt smells so bad you can kill all the cats in the neighbourhood!"

Gojyo chuckled. Then once again loud laughter attacked Hakkai's ear.

"If she… if she let me… sleep with her…," Gojyo continued, now laying comfortably and letting Hakkai to unbutton his shirt one by one. "I would even forgive that… she said I'm a… loser…"

A snort.

"But it's not your lucky day, eh?" Hakkai pulled the shirt off as Gojyo lifted his body to ease him doing so.

Gojyo grinned and stared into Hakkai's eyes. "I didn't know your eyes are green," he breathed.

"Of course you know," Hakkai scowled. "You see it everyday and Goku talks about it a lot."

Gojyo frowned. "Goku? Who's Goku?"

Hakkai shook his head. "Go sleep," he pushed Gojyo's chest gently.

But he stumbled with Gojyo to the bed, on top of Gojyo since Gojyo somehow grabbed his arm just before he fell back.

"Go…" Hakkai gasped when Gojyo pulled his head down and pressed their lips together.

Hakkai was so surprised that he forgot to struggle. He propped his body with one elbow and used one hand to hold onto Gojyo's wrist without any intention to tug Gojyo's hand down. He stared into Gojyo's eyes and Gojyo stared at him for one moment, before closing his eyes and slipping his tongue between Hakkai's lips.

It was when Gojyo's tongue started sliding in and out that Hakkai realized what happened. He tried to pull his head back, but Gojyo held on his head tightly. But then, Hakkai knew that he did not struggle hard enough.

That feeling… that kiss… this was not his first kiss. He kissed Kanan lots of times, he knew how it tasted, how it felt…

But this kiss…

Hakkai suddenly realized that he missed this kiss so much, it was almost painful.

Kanan. Her lips were soft and pouty and she would kiss him back shyly, gently and he would cup her pretty face carefully with his hands. The hands that were now stained with blood of a thousand youkais.

Hakkai closed his eyes and lost himself in Gojyo's kiss. Deep and powerful, hot and demanding.

And he missed the kiss.

And he started to kiss Gojyo back, welcoming Gojyo's tongue with a gentle massage with his own tongue before slipping it into Gojyo's mouth as a token of acceptance.

Getting the reaction he sought, Gojyo deepened the kiss and pulled Hakkai's body to sprawl on top of his. Hakkai did not fight back.

He missed the kiss.

He was happy to get it back, eventhough from Gojyo.

So what if it was from Gojyo?

So what if they were both male?

Gojyo did not have problem in enjoying the kiss.

He did not either.

It was good. That was all that mattered.

It was only when Gojyo rocked their hips together and Hakkai froze. Gojyo made a little grunt like a wounded animal at the back of his throat before breaking the kiss and whispered, "Oh gods, Hakkai… I… I can't…"

Hakkai looked down. Gojyo still had his eyes closed and he was breathing heavily. From the feel of his groin beneath him, Hakkai knew that he had a rather stiff problem down there.

"Haaa…kkkaaaiii…," Gojyo whimpered as if he was in pain and Hakkai knew that it was not pain.

"Gojyo… look… I…," Hakkai breathed into Gojyo's mouth.

"Please… I…"

Hakkai decided to damn everything. He climbed off from Gojyo's body and went to the dressing table, where he knew Gojyo kept some tubes of lube handy. 

Hakkai grabbed the yellow one.

He went back to find Gojyo falling asleep already, snoring softly.

Hakkai shrugged and put the lube back on the dressing table. He felt stupid, but he laughed at himself. In the morning, Gojyo would have forgotten about this, and they would continue living together as two friends with nothing in between.

There was no point in feeling stupid.

end


End file.
